Hurts Like Hell
by Filia Neptuno
Summary: A Song of Achilles fanfic based off of the song "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie.


p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"No…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The ocean breeze blew his blonde hair across his face, he brought his hand to his face pushing it away./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Patroclus…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"There he was his delicate body laid out upon a shield, his tunic stained an ugly brown color. The men who stood behind his love stared back at Achilles, some had a look of pity upon their features others had salty tears making their way down their cheeks./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Patroclus, the man who took the time to know everyone. The man who had constantly been cast aside by others, who rose up to show them all. He who was so much more than what the eye could see./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Slowly, one step at a time Achilles walked down to greet him. Tears streamed down his face dripping off his chin, he did not try to wipe them away. He would cry and he would mourn for his love he would let these men see him cry. Patroclus was gone, nothing mattered anymore./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""emHow can I say this without breaking?/embr /emHow can I say this without taking over?/embr /emHow can I put it down into words?/embr /emWhen it's almost too much for my soul alone…/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"emI loved and I loved and I lost you,/embr /emI loved and I loved and I lost you,/embr /emI loved and I loved and I lost you,/embr /emAnd it hurts like hell,/embr /emYeah it hurts like hell,/em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"br /He dug his toes into the sand as he stood before the small collection of men, he scanned the crowd for Patroclus' face even though he knew it was not there. His body was now lain upon the ground at Achilles' feet, his brown eyes had been pushed close. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Achilles crumbled to his knees in front of his lover, tears making more pathways down his features like small rivers. He cupped Patroclus' face in his one hand and leaned down to place a kiss upon his forehead./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""emI don't want them to know the secrets,br /I don't want them to know the way I loved you,br /I don't think they'd understand it, no,br /I don't think they would accept me, no,/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"emI loved and I loved and I lost you,br /I loved and I loved and I lost you,br /I loved and I loved and I lost you,br /And it hurts like hell,br /Yeah it hurts like hell/em,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Patroclus~" his voice broke at the end, Pat-tro-clus./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"A dam broke in his mind, and the memories flooded through./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Patroclus placing a laurel wreath upon his head, the image of his beauty as he caught figs in his arms. The smell of salt and sweat upon his body as they wrestled as boys, the earthy smell and his glistening body from the nights in Chiron's cave. The memory of him sitting there as Achilles danvex for him, "You found me!" he had wanted to scream. The brown eyes and tan skin and his smile and his laugh…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Pat-tro-clus/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""emDreams fight with machinesbr /Inside my head like adversariesbr /Come wrestle me freebr /Clean from the warbr /Your heart fits like a keybr /Into the lock on the wallbr /I turn it over, I turn it overbr /But I can't escapebr /I turn it over, I turn it over/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"emI loved and I loved and I lost youbr /I loved and I loved and I lost youbr /I loved and I loved and I lost youbr /And it hurts like hell/em"/p 


End file.
